Tears of Love for the Dark Knight
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koi Shiteru |- !Closing song: |Koi ni Koishite |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« The Tearful Crystal Mother |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of TV Specials |} "Tears of Love for the Dark Knight" (ダーク・ナイトに愛の涙を Dāku Naito ni Ai no Namida o) is an animated special for Magic Kaito based on the seventh and eighth chapters from the fourth Magic Kaito volume. Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Plot 'Story ' On the rainy night, Ginzo Nakamori and the police are still searching the master thief, Kaitou Kid. Kid can't escape using the hang glider because of the weather condition. Suddenly, Kid heard a strange voice from the transceiver. Kid asks who it is and it's the mysterious thief called Nightmare, claiming that he's Kid's ally. At the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, Nakamori is discussing with the superintendent, Shintaro Chaki, about the mysterious thief called Nightmare. The mail says that he's the one who helped Kid escape. It says, "This time, Kaitou Kid will be my accomplice. On Friday, we will be targeting the art museum. In other words, we will give you nightmare." Nightmare wears a strange mask and he teams up with criminals from all around the world. He helps them find escape routes in exchange for half the loot. He boasts a one hundred percent success rate; a crime planner. Anyone who has worked with Nightmare has been released from nightmares. They'll be able to receive an overwhelming amount of fortune. It's a rumor that's been circulating among criminals. Of course, Kid has set his eyes on that fortune. Unfortunately, if anyone teams up with Nightmare and succeeds, ends up arrested by the next morning or shot dead in front of the police station. Not holding their half of the loot, but instead holding death in their hands. However, things won't go that way the police want them to do, because of the red instructions. It holds claims to turn in escaped criminals. It's an international arrest warrant. In other words, the ICPO (International Criminal Police Organization) will be coming to hunt Nightmare. At the art museum, Nakamori and the police have prepared to capture Kid and of course, Nightmare as well. When Kaito comes, Nakamori grabs Kaito's hand and shakes by welcoming the Interpol, but he realizes that it's Kaito. Nakamori wants to show Kaito the security system. When Nakamori left, Aoko appears with the squad member's uniform. She told the riot squad member that she always wanted to try one and he let her. Also, a little boy next to Aoko named Kenta Connery is very excited for his father, Jack Connery, the policeman from Interpol who will chase down Nightmare. When Jack meets with Nakamori, he told him that his subordinates are on standby outside. They are only here to aid the Japanese police and won't be making any arrests. Jack has a wife who's Japanese. Unfortunately, she passed away three years ago. When Kenta came to his father, Aoko quickly changed her outfit. Jack asks Kenta what is he doing in the art museum and it's because Kenta heard that his father was coming to Japan, so he hid in the art museum's bathroom last night and waited until Jack came. Jack doesn't have time to take Kenta back, but Aoko will take him back. Jack requests Aoko to take Kenta to the care facility he lives in. Jack flies around the world because of work; after losing his wife, he doesn't have time watching Kenta. Suddenly, one of Nakamori's men reports to Jack that his men who are on standby are calling him. When Jack's about to go, he counts on Nakamori to leave Nightmare in his hands. Still, before Jack leaves, Nakamori asks what kind of person is Nightmare. Jack pretends that if he was to borrow the words of the criminals who teamed with Nightmare and survived, Nightmare enters people's hearts and controls them. In others words, he's a sly devil. In the flashback before the heist, Kid communicated Nightmare with the transceiver. Kid didn't accept teaming up with Nightmare. Once Nightmare tells Kid about Jii helping him and the background of the greatest magician, Toichi Kuroba (which he is a fan of him), Kid tells Nightmare that's enough. Kid is now under control of Nightmare and he can't escape from him. Back in the present, Kaitou Kid and Nightmare will be targeting the black opal earrings called the Dark Knight. |} Also, the police devised the security system to protect the Dark Knight. It is the case links with the chains. In order to open the glass case, you would need to remove the high-voltage electrified chains. The case is in midair to prevent it from getting stolen from underneath. Inside is filled with water. Nakamori was told by Curator Kondou to do it since the black opal is weak when dry. The length and width is about 48 cm (1.5 ft); diagonal is about 16 cm (0.5 ft). When Kaito met Aoko and Kenta again, he asks why are they still here. Aoko couldn't go because Kenta wanted to stay in the museum and he wants to fight bad guys just like his father. Until sudden, Kenta felt pain and took the medicine. His doctor told Kenta that there's a bad guy living inside his head and he need surgery but he's fine. His father told him that if Nightmare disappeared, then the bad horse that's rampaging in his head will go away. Then he can live with his father forever. Later, Kenta became hungry and Aoko is going to take him to the family restaurant to eat curry rice. Aoko received the text message from Hakuba that he will soon meet Kaito. Meanwhile, Hakuba's housekeeper is taking Hakuba to the art museum while driving a car. Nightmare's symbol is the black horse. A black horse in chess is called knight. Then, Saguru Hakuba, the white knight, must have the initiative to be on the board, or else the game won't start. At the art museum bathroom, Nightmare is still communicating with Kid using the transceiver while Kid is disguising himself as Curator Kondou. Nightmare tells Kid that there's six copters with lights, total riot squads on standby are 472. He did a pretty good investigation by hacking into the security system and cameras. Normally, he would guide Kid through his heist and escape. Later, Kid disguised as Curator Kondou arrives at the security system and Nakamori orders his men to put the jewel on the cylinder object in the case filled with water. Before that, Kondou says wait that he's going to do a final check. When he's done with the final check, the police continues to put the jewel in the case. Kondou puts the glass on top of it very carelessly. The tank is now lifting up with the chains. Hakuba and his housekeeper are stuck in the middle of the traffic. When Hakuba asks his housekeeper why did she chose the route is because earlier when she was at the gas station, she got a text message from Nakamori. When she called the number in the text, he told her the path was the fastest route. Hakuba deduces that it was Kid mimicking Nakamori's voice so Hakuba would take the path and delay his arrival. The housekeeper apologizes and Hakuba says it's okay. Hakuba found out that his being there before the designated time is a hindrance. Hakuba now runs to the art museum as quickly as possible. At the art museum, Nakamori receives the call from Hakuba and asks about the situation. Nakamori says nothing much but until sudden, the lights have become darker. Nakamori asks the curator (as Kid) that isn't the room a little too dark. The curator adjusted the lights because the opal consists of 6-10% water. If it dries out it will crack, so they have to avoid strong lights. Suddenly, the blackout occurs and when the lights have been turned back on, the jewels disappeared. Actually, it didn't disappear because Nakamori found the jewels floating on water. Actually it shouldn't be floating because the density of opals is about 2.10-2.13. Hakuba begs Nakamori to wait until he gets there. When the curator (as Kid) checks the jewel, he claims that it's a fake. Jack receives a report about that Kid had stolen the jewels. He claims that he had no problem at all, because he knows Nightmare's habits. He wants the police to follow his instructions and move quickly. They have to corner them. Meanwhile, Kenta and Aoko are riding in a taxi. Jack's car passes the taxi and Kenta begs to follow him. There's something that Kenta has to tell to his father. They found the doctor from the institution who can cure Kenta. That's why Kenta wanted Jack not to worry about him and to fight the bad guys without holding him. Hakuba arrives at the security system and checks it very carefully. Kid swapped the jewels before the designated time. He turned off the lights, flipped the case over to make the fakes float, and made fools out of the police for protecting fakes. Hakuba thinks it's strange because normally if a case filled with much water is flipped over, there would be more dirt on the top. However, there's only dirt near the surface. That means it was barely tilted and that the water movement was minuscule. In other words, a transparent acrylic. Kid attached small stoppers inside the case and inserted the acrylic on top to make it shallow. It made the jewels look like they were floating. The jewels were real all the time. One of Nakamori's men says that they found the real Curator Kondou sleeping in the bathroom. Nakamori and the police went after Kid. 'People' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Kid flies to the abandoned building with his hang glider. He meets Nightmare in person and gave the jewels to him. Kid says that it wasn't the target he was looking for. While he checked the jewel to the moonlight, there's no Pandora. Kid reveals Nightmare's secret identity, Jack Connery. Nightmare gave the wrong number to Kid. Front: 136, back: 103, inside: 185, roof: 47, which is the total of 471. Nightmare counted one extra which he included Aoko who was playing around in a squad member's uniform. He didn't hack or use security cameras. He counted each one at the scene himself. When Nightmare removes his mask, it's Jack Connery. He claims that after his experiences around the world, he have learned there are a few instances. The people from Interpol need to use their own eyes, in case the police give the wrong information. That's why Jack confirm things with his own eyes, but it seems it backfired this time. He eliminated every partner that figured him out. He teams up criminals who are infamous and gives them the credit with the condition of no gunfire. Just like Jack ordered. His subordinates brought the local police. Kid thinks it's strange that if Nightmare disappeared, then the bad horse that's rampaging in Kenta's head will go away, then Kenta can live with his father forever. After Jack have saved enough money for the surgery, he's going to quit being Nightmare. Kid thinks Jack is an amateur. He sell his loot cheap, and if he hog all the loot, then nobody will team up with him. Kid now confronts Jack to give it a rest for Kenta's sake. Jack can't do it and he wants to continue being Nightmare while he puts the mask back on. Suddenly, Jack heard Kenta's voice calling to him. He accidentally falls but saved by Kid by grabbing his hand. Kid tells Jack to drop the jewels but he can't because it's for Kenta's surgery. Until sudden, Kid's glove got slipped out of his hand and Jack falls to his death. When Kenta comes, Kid shoots the mask with his card gun, removing it to prevent Kenta from knowing that Jack is Nightmare, although Hakuba figures it out with a glance. Kenta cries over his death as Kid flies away dejected. Gallery See also *TV Specials *Magic Kaito Volume 4 *Dark Knight References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Magic Kaito Category:Magic Kaito TV Specials